


THE WORLD OF RUIN

by KineasXX



Series: Final Fantasy XV-Universo Literario [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, During Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineasXX/pseuds/KineasXX
Summary: Todavía esta en fase de producción, pero es un trabajo que terminaré publicando aquí. Esperen más información.
Series: Final Fantasy XV-Universo Literario [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094378





	THE WORLD OF RUIN

Sucede entre los primeros seis meses antes del inicio de Comrades, durante y al final de los diez años. Son las aventuras de los personajes durante la ausencia de Noctis.


End file.
